Confusing Feelings
by Tory Amane
Summary: Draco is not fully human. He is a mix between human, Vampire, Alvata and Veela. He gained all three other inhuman inheritances on his sixteenth birthday. He needs to find his mate and his mate is Harry Potter. Yaoi


**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, and never will! (Thanks **Fitful Fantasy**, for mentioning this. 'Alvata' is a magical creature I adopted from another writer's fic. I do not remember who, though. Sorry about that. If anyone knows who, please inform me. I'm not very familiar with the original version of Harry Potter since I don't read the book or watch the movie.)

**Confusing Feelings**

Summary: Draco is not fully human. He is a mix between human, Vampire, Alvata and Veela. He gained all three other inhuman inheritances on his sixteenth birthday. He needs to find his mate and his mate is Harry Potter.

Warning: Yaoi

A/N: Typical HarryDraco, I know. But enjoy and review, please!

_He was surrounded by red. Everywhere he looked, he could only see the red. Suddenly, a pair of bewitching green eyes looked at him. Draco reached out his right hand, he needed to touch the owner of the eyes. Suddenly, everything disappeared. Not even the red surrounding was there._

Draco woke up with his hand still stretching for something. He whimpered in distress when he found that he was awake from his dream and still nowhere near the identity of his mate. He pulled back his hand and cursed. Distinctly, he heard his mother's voice calling him. He sighed and got out of bed to open the door for her.

"Mother, I was dreaming about my mate and you just woke me up!" he screamed angrily. Inwardly, he didn't blame his mother for he knew that he would not see more than the pair of eyes. He was just too frustrated. He had turned sixteen a week ago, which means he had come into his three inheritances and also the mating season for all three inhuman sides of him. He had been bad company for the past week.

"Now, dear, don't take out your frustration on your mother," Narcissa reprimanded gently. She knew that her son was going through a difficult stage now. "Now, change your clothes and come down for breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast! I want my mate, here and now!" Draco yelled at the top of his voice.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare take voice with me!" Narcissa scolded. Her patience was at the end. Living with a quarter Veela, a quarter Vampire, a quarter Alvata human without his mate in mating season was Hell. She took a few calming breathes and started again, "Draco, come down to breakfast. Your father and I decided to warn you about the identity of your mate before you go off to Hogwarts again later."

Draco's heart start so fast and loud that he was sure his mother would have heard him. "The identity of my mate?" he croaked out. He resisted the urge to ask further as he knew his mother would not say anything more than that. "Why didn't you say so earlier, Mother? Let's go," Draco pulled his mother along with him and ran downstairs to the dining room.

"Draco, go clean yourself up then change." When Narcissa saw him about to object, she added firmly, "Or you will not be told anything."

Draco paled. He quickly let go of his mother's hand, ran back to his room, and slammed the door. He quickly took a bath, wash his teeth and change. _Luckily I laid out my clothes for today or I will spend some more time choosing clothes. _After he had made sure that he was presentable, he fled downstairs to the dining room. When he walked in, he found both his parents already waiting at the long table, with his father at one end and his mother by his right side. Draco walked to the other side of his father and sat down. He knew he was undignified; something a Malfoy cannot be, but found that he did not care. His mate was more important than anything right now.

"Draco, as you know, you are not fully human. We have felt that you will come into all three inheritances of our family since you were born. And you are now a week into the mating season," his father started.

"Who is my mate?" Draco asked impatiently, but settled when his father threw him a cold stare, stating that he was irritated for being interrupted.

"As you know, there was a seer in your mother's family. It appears that your mother has inherited a bit of the ability. We have known who your mate will be ever since your birth."

Draco couldn't help himself, he leaned forward, eager to hear his mate's name.

Narcissa chose that moment to interrupt, "Now, dear, we know that this will be a hard courtship for you, since you didn't listen to our advice and befriend him."

Lucius continued, "We sent you to Hogwarts not only because all Malfoys went there, but the major reason is because your mate is there. Harry Potter is your mate."

Draco was shocked. "But how is that possible? I mean…," he trailed off as he remembered the pair of green eyes. It suddenly clicked. _That green eyes belonged to Po…Harry._ He corrected himself. He found the name rolled off his tongue easily. He had to suppress a groan as he pictured Harry in his mind, naked. He was having a hard-on now. He resigned himself to be aroused the whole day. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind.

"He hates me!" he wailed in despair.

Lucius merely arched an eyebrow at his son's antique. He was amused by his son's situation. "I think I advised you before your First Year that it would be a great idea to become Harry Potter's friend. But you didn't listen. Instead, you go and make yourself his enemy. You have your work cut out before you. It would be a difficult task to woo Potter now." He watched as his son became even more distressed over his words. Finally, taking pity on him, he told him, "I have already informed Dumbledore and he had arranged an individual room for both you and Potter. And you will both be resorted again. If you are still in different Houses, then, a compromise will be made in order for you both to be in the same classes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner; like before I went to Hogwarts in the First Year, perhaps?" Draco wailed again, he couldn't believe his parents didn't warn him.

_They did advice you, remember? But did you listen? No, you just had to go against them, _his mind taunted him. _Shut up! They should have told me the whole thing!_

"We thought it was better to let nature run its course. Don't you blame it on us," Lucius said. "Now, eat up before we drop you off at the train station," he said gently, when he saw his son was near tears. He pitied his son. Of all the people in this world, his mate would have to be Potter. He shook his head. He had done what he could to smooth the way for his son, the rest would have to depend on himself. He believed in his son. Besides, Malfoys never gave up.

Draco was silent for the rest of the breakfast. He had to think and decide before he saw Harry. _As if there is ever anything to decide._ "I will not give up. He is mine and mine alone," he announced clearly at the end of breakfast, but there was a hint of danger, as if daring anyone to challenge his claim.

Draco got up and strode gracefully upstairs to his room without looking back at his parents. If he had looked back, he would have seen them exchanging a look of pride with a hint of amusement.

"We have raised him right," Lucius commented to his agreeing mate and wife.

"Harry! Over here!" Harry heard Ron's voice beckoning him toward the group of people surrounding him. He was immediately hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I am looking forward to another year at Hogwarts. In fact, I might even find myself eager for Snape's class this year," he joked. He waited for the reactions he knew would come.

Ron sputtered, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"And why not? Professor Snape is knowledgeable and his classes are very informative. You should really be grateful to have such a good professor," a voice admonished from behind Ron.

"'Mione…" Ron whined.

Harry watched as the two new lovebirds debated over the issue. It was downright funny to see them at the routine again. After about a minute, Ron quieted down, admitted defeat like always.

"Harry, good to see you looking so fine. Those relatives of you did not abuse or starve you this summer, did they?" Hermione questioned, worries evidence in her voice.

Harry grinned and went over to hug her. "No, they are still frightened of the threats given to them last year, although I would like never having to go back there again."

"Harry, mate. With You-know-who gone, I'm sure you can move out of there," Ron said.

Hermione added, "Yeah, why don't we ask Professor Dumbledore when we got to Hogwarts? You can ask to live with Sirius. He's your Godfather, after all."

"I'm sure Sirius would be happy to have you. By the way, where is he?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I have not seen him since the defeat of Voldemort. He did send me letters but they are vague, never mentioning where he is. However, he did hint that we would be seeing him soon."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I wonder if that means he will be at Hogwarts."

Harry brightened at her observations. "I hope so. Maybe he will be teaching or something there."

Before anyone could answer him, Mrs. Weasley, who had been talking to Hermione's parents, ushered them into the train. "The train would be leaving soon. Now, Ron, behave yourself this year. I do not want even a single letter of complaint about you or you will find yourself out of Hogwarts faster than you can say magic. And take care of your sister."

Ron swallowed hard. The threat in his mother's voice was visible for anyone to hear. "Yes, mom." He gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and dragged his two best friends with him into the train to their usual compartment. His sister followed them and then went to another one with her friends.

Draco stared stonily out of the Malfoys' carriage. He still couldn't believe that his father had bound him with the binding spell to keep him from attacking that know-it-all Granger and the stupid Weasley. They have no right to be touching his mate. _Have you forgotten that they are Harry's best friends, which is more than can be said about you? _Draco groaned. The stupid voice inside his head was tormenting him again. He wondered if he was going crazy.

Just now, at the train station, he had smelled his mate's scent as soon as he went into Platform 9 ¾. He couldn't stop himself from following the scent to his mate even if his life depended on it. Just when he spotted his mate, he saw him hugging that bitch Granger. He would have hurled himself at the bitch and killed her if his father didn't realize the situation and quickly cast a binding spell on him, and then dragged him to their private carriage. He was fighting all the way but that didn't help much.

His mother's voice drew him out of his sulking, "Draco, you are not to go around attacking people just because they are close to your mate."

"They shouldn't have touched Harry. He is mine."

Narcissa knew that her logical reasoning would not reach his mind and he would most probably go and attack those two children as soon as he had the chance. Since her husband had not been helpful in this issue at all, she decided to change her tactic. "Honey, you do know that Harry would not be happy with you if you attack his friend. In fact, I think he will be downright upset and angry with you. Now, you do not want that to happen, do you?"

Draco paled when his mother words registered into his brain. "No, I do not want that. I only want him to be happy."

Narcissa smiled and praised herself silently for her tact. "I am sure you have nothing to fear from that Granger and Weasley," she said with a mysterious expression as she could. She waited for her son's reactions to the implications hidden in her words and was not disappointed.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his mother. _She must know something that she hasn't told me yet. _"What do you mean, mother?"

Narcissa smiled. Her son was sharp. She deliberately waited for a minute before answering him, "You see, when we knew of your inheritances and later found out about your mate, naturally, we made an arrangement to have someone look after him in Hogwarts. We cannot afford to let other students to get too close to him, since he is to be your mate."

"And what did you find out?"

"It seems that Granger and Weasley are a couple. Although they had only gotten together for a few weeks, you can be sure that your mate only thinks of them as family. He loves both of them like one would a brother and a sister."

"What are you not telling me? I can hear a but in your words."

Narcissa smiled sweetly at her son before dropping the bomb. "However, in his fifth year, which is last year, he became quite close to a girl in Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, I believe her name is. They even have a few dates. Although there are rumours that they have not broken up on the best of term, it is better you be on guard."

Draco was enraged beyond words. _Someone had dared to date my mate. Luckily for that bitch that she was not here or I will really tear her apart. _He was seething that he nearly missed when his father told them that they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Ron, 'Mione, have you guys seen Malfoy?" Harry asked when he realized that Malfoy was not in the Great Hall. And they already finished the sorting and were now starting the feast.

"No. Don't worry, I'm sure he will be here," Ron assured him with his mouth full of food. He had learned that Malfoys were actually spies planted into the Death Eaters' rank and had learned to respect them.

Harry squirmed under Hermione's scrutiny. He blushed although he was confused as to what she staring at him for. _Well, what do you expect? You have been looking and asking about him the whole day. _"What? I only want to thank him for rescuing Sirius. If it was not for him, I would have lost him." Harry had still not forgotten how hurt he was when he thought his Godfather dead. He was really thankful to have him back, although it was Malfoy who rescued him. At the mention of Malfoy, Harry could feel the butterfly sensation in his heart but he ignored them since he did not know what to make of them.

When Hermione still did not answer him and was still staring at him with that thoughtful look of her, he was disconcerted. He got more uncomfortable until he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and excused himself. He nearly ran out of the hall. Since he did not look back, he missed someone got up and went after him, followed by Hermione.

Harry was not looking where he was going, so, it was no surprise when he knocked into a hard body and would have fallen if not for the hands steadying him.

"Thank…" Harry was shocked into silence when he saw to whom the hard body and hands belonged to. It was no other than the person he was anxiously looking for, for the whole day. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry was snapped out of his shock when he heard another familiar voice saying his name. He turned his face and looked at the two people standing slightly behind Malfoy. He tensed slightly. Although he knew the truth about them working as spies, he was still uncomfortable around them. "Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Malfoy, nice to meet you," he greeted politely.

Harry felt a bit disappointed when he felt Malfoy withdrawing his hands but he ignored it. He latched onto Malfoy desperately, "Malfoy, I have been looking for the whole day. Where have you been?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry flushed a crimson red. He couldn't believe what he just said, and to Malfoy, no less. He stuttered, "I mean, I have been looking for you to thank you." _Damn! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Draco seemed genuinely confused now. "Thank me?"

"Yes. You have saved my Godfather, Sirius. If not for you, I would have lost him forever. I couldn't thank you enough. And I bought you a present as a token of gratitude." Harry quickly fetched out the small box he had brought with him the whole day. It was a square red box a big as an engagement ring's box. He handed it to Malfoy. "I hope you like it. I saw it in a muggle jewellery shop and it reminded me of you, so…" Harry trailed off as he realized that he was babbling nonsense.

Draco took the box slowly. He could feel Harry's anxiety and his parents' curiosity. Just now, when he was about to go into the Hall with his parents, he suddenly stopped when he smelled his mate and the scent was getting stronger. Suddenly, Harry bumped into him. He reacted quickly and hold him steady, afraid that he would get hurt if he fell down. Even when he was sure that his mate was steady on his feet, he could not force himself to let go, afraid that he would disappear, but he quickly got his senses back when he heard his mate greeting his parents. He let go of Harry reluctantly. Imagine his surprise when Harry latched onto him so tightly. When he finished his explanations, and offered him the present, Draco was touched and also shocked. He reached out slowly to take the present, afraid that any sudden movement would reveal that these were all a part of his imagination.

Draco opened the box and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _You would think anything that Harry gives to you the most beautiful thing; _the annoying voice in his mind teased him again. Draco ignored the voice and took out the beautiful white gold dragon-shaped pendant with sparkling grey-crystal eyes out gently. "Thank you. I love it."

Harry let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding. "No, thank you. I didn't know what you like, so, when I saw this pendant, I acted on impulse and bought it. It really reminds me of you because your name sounded like dragon and your eyes are the same colour." Harry broke off when he realized he was babbling again. "Anyway, thank you, Draco. I hope we can be friends this year."

Draco smiled; his right hand was still clutching the pendant tenderly. "Of course, Harry. I'm sure we will be _good_ friends."

Harry resisted a shiver when he heard Draco's voice. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Draco was hitting on him. He was so nervous that when he turned to go back into the Hall, he didn't realize that there was somebody behind him. He bumped into the person and this time, there were no hands steadying him. Both of them dropped onto the floor. When he recovered from the shock, he quickly scrambled to his feet, muttered a sorry and fled into the Hall without looking back to see who he had bumped into this time.

Draco was seething with rage and jealousy. He would have hexed the person that had dared to cause his mate to stumble but his father's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He reigned in his anger and watched on as Seamus Finnegan struggled to get up. The Griffindor threw a scathing look at him before striding into the Hall.

"I should have known. You must be part Veela or something and Harry is your mate," a familiar voice suddenly spoke from the dark corner.

Draco watched as Hermione Granger strode towards his parents and him. "Granger."

Hermione smiled and said, "You might as well call me Hermione since I am quite sure we are gong to have a mutual friend. And good evening, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione let her smile fade away and took on a more serious tone, "Harry is my best friend. Don't you dare hurt him or you will find the consequences not very pleasurable."

Draco was stunned for another time that evening. He thought that Harry's friends would not approve of him. "You do not object?"

Hermione smiled a sad smile. "No, as long as you make him happy. He deserves someone to love him and also someone to love. And before you ask any questions, I will only tell you that his life has been miserable so far. He had little occasions to be happy about. And it was only partly because of Voldemort."

Draco would have asked further but was interrupted, "It is not my place to tell you anything about his life. You will have to ask him if you want to know. However, I will tell you this; he had been living with the worst sort of relatives imaginable. Sometimes, if you ask me, I would think that he would rather face Voldemort than his relatives any day." Hermione smiled sadly.

Draco was speechless by the piece of information given. Even in his family, where they all prided themselves over being in control of their emotions, which also means they were all cold bastards, they still stick to each other when they needed help. He silently swore that he would go and revenge his mate as soon as possible.

"You have my full support. If you need help, come to me. I will help as much as I can."

Draco was touched by her offer. He would really need a lot of help if he wanted to win his mate. "Thank you."

Hermione turned to go when she remembered something. She debated whether to warn him or not. Finally, she reached her decision. "Draco, if I were you, I would watch out for Seamus. I had reasons to suspect that he had been after Harry for a year now." Hermione than smiled a sweet smile, too sweet. "Harry can be as thick as a brick when it comes to this. I think he might have started to feel something for you but still doesn't know it yet. And he will not know that you love him unless you tell him outright. Good luck." With that, she quickly went into the Hall.

Draco groaned loudly. _Just when I thought I have a chance winning him, she had to go and say something like that._

"At least you have a good start now," Narcissa comforted her son. "He is willing to be your friend. His best friend has offered you friendship and her help as well. That is a start and you can work on it."

Lucius, however, were not thinking about that. His mind was still on the warning. "Draco, I think it is advisable to watch that Finnegan. Cissa, do you remember what Neville said in his last letter?"

Her husband's words had gotten her into thinking. "Yes, now I remember. Neville had mentioned about a Finnegan being infatuated with our Harry."

Draco was furious with this piece of information. "I will make sure he could not get near my Harry." Suddenly, he paused. "Neville?"

Narcissa smiled. "Of course, dear. He is your cousin, Damien's, mate. He had been keeping an eye on Harry for the past few years. By the way, Damien will transfer here this year. He will arrive in a few days. He cannot be far from his mate for long now that he had come into his inheritance and had mated with Neville a few months before."

"Let's go in. We've been standing here for long enough." Lucius strode into the Hall purposefully, without a glance to his mate and son. He knew they would follow him.

Draco pinned the pendant onto the front of his robe. He wanted it close on him as a reminder of his mate. He was not kidding when he told Harry that he loved it. _I will make you the happiest person in this world._ Draco went after his parents and went to sit between Blaise and Pansy, two of his best friends, where he can observe his mate clearly.

"So, you have come into your inheritances?" Blaise asked as soon as he settled down.

"Yes, I am now ¼ Veela, ¼ Vampire, and ¼ Alvata human," Draco announced proudly, his eyes never once leaving the Griffindor.

Blaise and Pansy saw this and they both came to the same conclusion, but it was Pansy who asked, "So, Harry Potter is your mate?"

Draco answered happily; he had nothing to hide from his friends, "Yes. Isn't him beautiful?"

A few could be heard choking on their drinks or food until the whole table was silent for a moment before bustling again with this new piece of news. Slytherins were believed to be dark and would go evil any second. However those were all false beliefs. In reality, most Slytherins came from unhappy families and they tend to keep to themselves, trusting few people, thus gaining their reputation as dark wizards and witches. But, they were all loyal to those they trust, mostly of their own House. Thus, they know of Malfoys. They were just surprised to hear that Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, was his mate. They vowed to avoid causing trouble for the Griffindor from now on, for they consider him as one of their own now.

Draco was watching Harry dreamily, when suddenly, he saw Seamus approaching his mate. His senses were sending danger signals to his mind. He controlled his instincts to leap and carry his mate far away from boy, but he controlled it, because he did not think that Harry would appreciate it.

All the Slytherins that were sitting near Draco felt the sudden tension, especially Blaise and Pansy. They prayed silently to whichever Merlins that were out there for Finnegan to stop approaching Harry. They all sighed in relief when their prayers were answered. Luckily, Granger drew Finnegan's attention away from Harry.

Draco let his clenched fists open. He could not stand it any longer. Although Hermione had diffused the situation, he knew that it would not draw Finnegan's attention away for very long. "I'm going over there. I don't care what the professors are going to say." He picked up his plate and glass, and then strode purposely towards Gryffindor.

"Mind if I sit here?" Draco asked loudly. He was gleeful when he had gotten the effects he desired. All activities stopped in the Hall. Everyone was looking at him.

"Sure," it was Hermione who answered him. It was very obvious she was relieved that he came over. However, Weasley was confused as his mate, if not a tad relieved as well. It left Draco suspicious of how much he knew about the situation. Draco sat down at the space next to Harry that Hermione offered him. He could feel the hostile stares of all Gryffindors on him, but mostly aware of the hateful Finnegan. He smirked at Finnegan. _Take that. Don't come near my Harry again. _He barely registered the fact that Finnegan strode back to his own seat angrily.

"Whew! Thank God you came. If not …" Ron trailed off, suppressing the urge to shiver.

Harry looked even more confused now. "What is happening?"

Hermione threw a reproachful look to Ron. Her brain was already looking for ways to avoid the question. Finally, she asked, "Have you given your present to Draco?"

Harry blushed, a crimson red. He stuttered, "Ye…Yes. I ran into him just now, so I gave it to him already."

Hermione looked sceptical. "And why are you blushing? Is there something I don't know about?" She teased him.

Harry reddened even more, if that was possible. "Nope. Nothing happened."

"Then why is your face so red then?" Ron teased.

"I tripped twice. My face is red from embarrassment. Right, Draco?" _Yeah, right. Maybe if you said it a few more times, you will even believe it._

"Really?" Draco said, only half answering. _He looks so cute to kiss. _He imagined what Harry would taste like; his lips so soft, tasting a bit like vanilla and sweet. He groaned mentally at the image. He could feel himself hardened. Suddenly, Harry's right leg brushed against his leg. Draco had to suppress the groan and the shiver of excitement. When he met Hermione's knowing eyes, he blushed bright red. _Damn!_

_To be continued..._


End file.
